1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for detecting traveling characteristics of a shutter, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting traveling characteristics of a mechanical shutter and realizing an electronic leading curtain.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera system that uses a focal plane shutter generally includes a leading curtain and a trailing curtain. Both the leading curtain and trailing curtain travel in front of an imaging device of the camera system so that a subject incident from a lens is exposed on an imaging surface of the imaging device. The imaging surface is exposed according to travelling of the leading curtain, which begins exposure. After a predetermined time elapses, the trailing curtain travels according to a shutter speed, thus completing photographing of the subject. The leading curtain and trailing curtain generally have a mechanical structure, and thus, the leading curtain and trailing curtain are referred to as a mechanical leading curtain and a mechanical trailing curtain.
Travelling of the mechanical leading curtain or the mechanical trailing curtain generates vibration in the imaging device. Such a vibration adversely affects photographing. Furthermore, the mechanical leading curtain travels in order to initiate an exposure operation performed on the imaging surface during the operation of the focal plane shutter. In this regard, the mechanical leading curtain collides with a shutter substrate at the time when the travelling of the mechanical leading curtain ends, and thus a shock vibration is generated. Since performance of the exposure operation is initiated on the imaging surface, vibration of the imaging surface adversely affects photographing.